Delighted Night
by Naginohakuyaku
Summary: Before this story was published,just ask me a question:Who is TongGuan's biological FATHER?


ALL韩琦，想得到的雷大概都有，祸害高中语文课本系列

汴京城里，游人如织，汴河桥头，有勾栏一座。其实讲作是勾栏不甚准确，下了桥，眼前青竹子围着的白墙上，稀稀拉拉挂着'茶坊'的旗子，看着颇为雅致。顺着白墙走到拐弯的地方，正看见朱门一扇，门联整齐挂着，读作'天寒翠袖薄''日暮倚修竹'，是杜工部的诗句。一抬头匾上三个秀雅的字'青茶轩'，嗯，更像茶坊了。

"茶坊和茶坊也是不一样的，你没看那门口的丛竹上，特意绑了束红绸么？这番玲珑心思，瞒不过懂行的老爷们。"美大叔摇摇绿扇，看了一眼新来的男人。他其实很不耐给人解释如此简单的道理，但觉得这男人可怜，所以态度格外地好。

韩琦，也就是问他话的男人，点了点头便不说话了。他的身上笼着绣坊刚刚送进青茶轩来的上品锦衣，绵厚的布缎掩盖住了他身上的鞭痕。如此荒谬的故事，堂堂大学士一州知州，三天前竟落到这个地方，还差点被这儿的人打残，多亏他豁下这老脸及时服软，不然大宋的公务员史上，将永远添上一个叫韩琦的笑话。

韩琦皱着眉头想事情。旁边的大叔好心宽慰道，"认了吧，到这里的人们，哪个没故事？鸨爷说了，今晚你无论如何得出来，我看你不如准备一下。"

他手上蓦凉，方发现被塞了一盒香膏。韩琦脸色抽搐，忍住扔掉这东西的冲动，动作僵硬，一点一点，把东西塞进怀里。男人的身影早消失在茶苑内的竹林中，韩琦孤身一人，骨子里压缩了三天的恨意，缓缓释放到牙尖。

他确实不知道青茶轩不是茶坊是养男ji的地方，但他知道那盒香膏是用来做什么的。三天之前，那个人回京祭拜希文周年，他也跟着回来了，那天晚上他自斟自饮，那个人没有阻止他。他喝高了后开始扯那个人的袖子，那个人冷冷地看着他，月光刺得他一激灵，但是立马便有个骨碌碌的东西滚到他的衣角旁。是一盒香膏。那个人说，"自己涂。"

他们再次拥有了狂风暴雨的整个夜晚。白昼迟迟降临而至，他睁开眼睛，发现到了青茶轩。

"耍官威呐。"鸨爷似笑非笑看着阴沉的他，忽然鞭子便火辣辣扎在了他身上，剧痛激出了他的鼻涕和泪，男人们的笑容刺得他心流血。

"总仗着外面的大人宠你，关了门还敢耍什么威风！再犯一次，发卖!"

醒来时的震怒，怒气未爆发时被打得血流一地头脑懵逼，被富弼卖入勾栏后，韩大学士悲惨的生活就此拉开序幕。三天的时间里，他被形形色色的男人们驱来使去，弯下多年公务员生涯早就弯的发疼的老腰，擦着地板、头上冒着冷汗。三天的时间让他见识了人情冷暖，见识了整个绿竹掩映的青茶轩的真实逃跑难度。但他真找到了逃出去的可能性—小道消息说三天后的晚上，整个青茶轩都会费劲心力招待某位大人物。

三日后的日中鸨爷放过了他，憔悴的韩公子被重新装点一番，在童仆牵引下'荣进'蓝田室。室里正座上一身竹画衣衫的鸨爷，持了根玉箫看着他下拜，做足了气势才放他起来。

韩琦一脸陪笑，听着鸨爷指指点点各色人士对'风雅'的尺度要求。"你莫太端着。"鸨爷持箫敲了敲桌子，"那些清高过了尺度的公子，没有一个好下场。"

"是是。"韩琦心里盘算此时不问更待何时，"听说今夜有位大老爷，要来我们的青竹轩、"

笃。

竹箫狠狠敲了一下他的手，韩琦咬紧牙关憋住疼，笑得比哭还难看。鸨爷站起身往轩外走，轻淡道，"你皮相不错，若是年轻个十五六岁自然是有资格的。但我听送你来的家仆说，你已经年逾不惑了。"

"...是。"

"大人有人去招待。今晚你也须准备，自然有恩客找你。"

青竹画衣衫的背影，袅袅摇摇消失在门外翠竹里。韩琦发出嘶嘶—吃痛之声，极缓慢扶着桌站起。

辰时下朝，未时三刻，大人准时莅临。

青竹轩从上至下，一齐前来接应。上至鸨爷郎君，下至洒扫门童。

大人入欢场，众人缓缓散去，到门头刚好半柱香时间。

此时不逃，再无机会。

有了动力的促进，整个下午韩琦对旁人的侍弄都是绝对地配合。作为能拥有小室的公子，他的人手份例足足有六个男童。两个男童张开一大匹绿布遮住门外的阳光，偷出丝丝暖绿，闪烁得含蓄而旖旎。韩琦惊得微微张口，早有小童蘸了唇泥给他点上。他有些恍神，便察觉腰带一松，厚厚的锦衣竟顺着背滑落下来。

韩琦有些羞怒，"这衣服设计得颇有心思啊。"

"公子勿慌张。"小童放下唇盘歪着头瞧他脸，"公子这么白，还是不傅粉好看。"

"公子腰也细。""哈哈哈。""听说公子早过了公子的年龄，腰还能这样真是难得。"

绿帘障里见惯风月的童子们早炸开了锅。韩琦早裸了身子，闭了眼由得他们胡闹。只听见一个稍成熟的声音说，"公子们自然都是好的，只是那些老爷们，硬是一个比一个挑剔。"帛带一圈一圈缠上了他的腰，勒得他不舒服。

韩琦睁眼时，发现身上换了件陌生的衣服。他甚至不愿叫这是衣服，衫子薄透，就算如今盛夏炎炎，穿出门也是大伤风化的。

而且更糟糕的事旋即出现了，门后修竹掩映中，隐隐逼近个书生形象。

"恩客早早到了。"童子从韩琦身旁退下，"公子拿捏尺度。只不过未时三刻大人莅临，公子得暂去一趟，不要误了时辰。"

能去就好。韩琦狠狠松了一口气。

开口道，"你是何人？"

恩客站在门口，摇扇微笑，"在下柳七，柳三变。"

韩琦听见他声音，下意识想拿件袍子把身上纱衣再遮遮，放眼全屋哪儿还找得到之前的衣服？这恩客家门也报了，见屋里人还原地愣着，哗啦扇子一收，直接往韩琦这儿走来。

得亏是纵横上面不少年的老油条，韩琦也不再想其他的，直接抬起头伸出一双修长美手，轻轻抵住恩客的腰，保持出三寸距离，

"柳官人，要品茶么？花茶馥郁，绿茶清雅，红茶醇厚，茶铺里什么茶都有，就看官人喜欢什么好茶。"

韩琦忍着恶心低声说话毕，微微抬头笑眯眯，柳官人的大脸就在眼前，眉目秀丽，即便染了白霜，也并不影响好看的模样。

柳官人与他对视片刻，说道，"我要'横波'之茶。"

柳官人的手扶着他的腰，力道若有似无，看来经验十分老道。韩琦沉住气，挑了挑对方下巴，"横波是女儿媚色，官人既然是来品茶的，想那些作什么。"

"卿眼光流敛，正合'横波'之态。不知卿有无小字，若是没有，我就唤你'横波'了。"

'卿'得一阵恶心，韩琦绷不住了，语气不悦，"我有没有字一定要跟你说？"他习惯性地往左右示意，只看见这一屋子的绵软绸布，香炉华簟，还有拼命朝他使眼色的童子们。他已经没有那群部将家丁了，在这座青茶轩里，他除了这幅身段这张脸，什么都没有。

"你不情愿。"柳官人抽回手，重新站到他面前，语气平常下来，"想好了？没想好我就走了。"

"莫、"韩琦双唇颤抖，心里狠狠骂了自己一句，'下贱'，眨眨眼换了副更妩媚的神态，主动移步到柳官人前，执住他的手，"'横波'这茶，可得去里面，悄悄品。"

柳官人斜眼看他，这次的目光里多了些东西。见人仍不动作，韩琦有点急，干脆半个身子贴上柳官人，半嗔半哄把人往里面推。

不过是再逢场作戏一次。韩琦内心深处冷笑，只是这次他得搞快些。

入了红罗帐，灭了鸳鸯烛。锦布帘子半耷拉下来，天地便是一片昏暗。

这自称柳七的男人方笑吟吟地，将韩琦那手从自己胳膊上慢慢挪下来，说道，"你那么急作甚。"

恩客要是刚进门就跑了还得了？身上鞭痕隐隐作痛，韩琦低声道，"官人，天要黑了，茶温尚好呢。"

他的手无声无息捏搓着被衾，指甲戳出了洞，他想象那是富弼。反正这么黑，他看不到对方，对方自也看不到他的狰狞。

"喏。"忽然一口热气吹痒韩琦的耳朵，紧接着两只大手搓上前胸，韩琦下意识躲闪，没想到正成全了对方的情趣。男人紧紧逼近，把那只耳朵直接含在嘴里，

"别叫官人了，叫柳七。"

"柳、"该入戏了，韩琦想。他绵软软道，"柳七郎。"

柳七满意点头，两人鬓发轻轻摩擦。柳七的舌头填入了韩琦的耳廓骨，顺着那弯道儿寸寸游离过去。韩琦只觉得耳朵烫得厉害，甚至感觉不到一点对方的牙齿。平心而论，柳七是个温柔的床伴。

想到现在自己的'义务'，他也不扭捏了，手贴上柳七下腹，再一点一点往下滑，指尖触摸到柔软温凉的丸体。

"慢、慢。"柳七吐出韩琦耳朵，唾液拉出一条滑丝，凉凉贴在韩琦发烧的脸上。

韩琦不大动了，指尖极轻微地朝那丸体一戳、一戳，人却端好坐起，浑是乖巧模样。他声音有点委屈，"七郎，我很热。"

"知道。"柳七搂住韩琦后背，他乐得韩琦手不规矩，贴上对方侧脸，又对着另一只耳朵吐息起来，

"我给你作首曲儿，你若喜欢，就大大方方给他们说'是柳七郎给我作的'，赶明儿啊，横波这名头，可传遍汴京城喽。"

"若我不喜欢呢。"韩琦在他怀抱里翻了个弯。

柳七坏笑道，"那就听着，给咱儿接着干的事儿助兴！"他忽地伸手，解下韩琦头上早歪到一边儿去的折巾。

韩琦的头发哗啦啦落他手上，柳七抓着把头发摇来摇去，"这个，叫'腻云亸'。"韩琦很配合地大笑。

正笑着胸前又是一痒，原来是柳七埋下头来，对着他那茱萸努力吮吸，韩琦懒懒展腰，柳七整个身体便顺势栽到了他身上。

韩琦等他品够了，方歪着脖子支坐枕头旁，"这又叫什么？"

"暖酥消！"柳七得意道。

"啊，这曲儿不好，我不喜欢。"韩琦惊叫，拳头捶上柳七胸膛，力道不轻不重，边捶边怪，"赶明传出来了，七郎还让不让我见人啊。"

柳七实在是受用韩琦现在的反应，抓着他手腕，自己便把腰带扔掉，还不忘着摸索这妙人儿的□□。

薄纱穿在人身上瞧着旖旎，此刻隔住香泽，好生碍事。"现在见你七郎就行。"柳七随口答着，干脆手用力把韩琦屁股下那层纱撕开。他听见韩琦嘟囔了一句，"你果然只顾自己，读书人最是薄情。"这话里的怨恨、听着实在真。

柳七又凑近韩琦脸庞哼唱，"无那！恨薄情一去，音书无个。"

韩琦搂住他脖子，忽然长嘶，"痛！"

无那~~傍晚韩公子的蓝田室里，旖旎婉转的歌声阵阵飘来：恨薄情一去~~音书无个~~

未时方至，城中古钟悠悠。青茶轩后庭，一行人提着灯笼穿行在竹丛中。四面八方不少公子早已穿戴整齐，矜持地立在各自门口。

快速料理掉柳七后，韩琦一直睁眼躺床上等待。听见外面渐起动静，他轻手轻脚，拉扯出被柳七压着的头发，站起来前还心虚地后瞄了眼。

黑暗里柳七含糊道，"横波，不回来啦。"

韩琦心里微抖，装作没听见，推开门正看见拿了正经衣服等候的侍从们。

"快些。"

韩琦颔首，他比任何人都盼望着这刻。一边穿腰带问道，"这次的大人是？"

"翰林院的。人家车马已经到门口了。不过公子勿忧，只要大人进了内室，你就可以回来了。"

于是一行人提着黄灯，拨开竹叶辟出道来，渐渐朝前庭汇集。有人拉着韩琦的手，还有人贴心地提起了他的衣摆。公子被众人妆摆侍弄，在人前永远是风光的。被侍弄着的公子韩琦，不住地探头前望，疑惑道，"他们真来了？"

侍从们捏他手，韩琦立马察觉了轩院里刻意的安静，轻合上嘴。一阵夏风拂来，竹叶扬扬飒飒，有声音自然熨帖进了夜色中。"清贵官儿自然有自己的格调，怎么能和那些外头的大员比。"

狎鸭的格调么。韩琦勾勾唇，忍着没说。

穿过竹林便来了前庭，大庭四角各置灯一盏，微微晕黄下，暗压压一片锦衣绫罗料子，间或摩挲出声，听着也是极温柔克制的。趁此时韩公子托言如厕，穿过芜杂人流，不动声色间已挪到了靠近正门的位置。

他从墙外的喧闹中，听见汴河桥上绵密的步履声，朝这边来越来越近。鸨爷从绣墩子上起身，出门亲自等候。那群人很快就到了，墙下絮絮交谈如穿堂风般从他耳畔刮过，接着轿子一落，有人走了出来。

鸨爷将人亲自迎进来，"请上茶！"左右又有一伙子人快速溜开，准备各种可能需要的东西。

韩琦的一只手已经扶上门框，正弯腰提衣摆，忽听见庭子里传来熟悉无比的声音。

"免了罢。上清茶，越清淡越好，今天只品茶。"

欧阳修！怎么是他？韩琦手捂上嘴，忽然不知所措。

隔着众人回望去，大人仰头而立，言行间透露出隐隐忧郁。这忧郁的感染力实在要命，他站在那儿，仿佛整个勾栏都成了诗里的潇潇离馆、月下高楼。勾栏不是久留之地，而有了欧阳修的诗里阁馆，竟让韩琦一下忘了自己处境，不想那么快离开了。

就在这一盏茶时间的迟疑里，命运悄无声息地闪变了。

暑夜余热氤氲，在勾栏里几个管事人的簇拥下，欧阳大人的身影消失在筠竹深处。韩琦非常失落，他还没来得及想好怎么相认，就已经失去了相认的机会。

他在人群中转头看向门外，隐约汴桥上灯影重重，这一次他真要出去了。冷不丁身旁有人唤道，"韩公子。"两只粉香胳膊拦下惊慌的他。

韩琦浑身发冷，略迟疑后开口解释，"怎么了？恩客还在我房里。"

身旁的公子们笑里含媚，"您勉强也算'清茶'啊。"根本不待他回应，几双手便把他推着往那前方去。

前头闲人散去了大半，稀疏站着几个清瘦的男子。"清茶"们一待韩琦过来，并不多作搭理，各自孤孑孑负着手，在专人指引下跟着走。

清茶。韩琦绞着手指。大风大浪漂遍了，阴沟儿里这翻第几次了！

悔当初不该露丝毫笔间势法、肚里词句。演的是s e x服务者，会这些做什么。

说来韩琦落到这个处境，也不算太冤枉。茶轩茶坊卖得是真茶还是什么茶，他呆了足足三天心里都没个大概概念，这不是他缺乏洞察，只是因为他太不上心。来来往往的高级客人们，除了单纯的性欲诉求外，总也有些高级的'精神诉求'，须得清茶来解，这欧阳修都懂的事情，他却一点也不知。

但是焉知非福？逃是逃不成了，正换得修郎在小窗帷前等着他。这一路上他很快就想好了，这一次久别重逢，他会主动把关系挑明白。

竹影摇曳不息，真珠小帘半垂。垂帘里黄灯一盏紫檀大床一张，灯影下的人坐在床头，手中持了本书。

那人缓缓开口，"尽室林塘涤暑烦，旷然如不在尘寰。"音色轻淡，带了点禅宗意蕴。

韩琦忽地极不自在，这是他的诗。

他斟酌着回也不回，站他前面的清癯公子盈盈一拜，轻声道，"谁人敢议清风价？无乐能过百日闲。"

韩琦的眼快直了。诗他恨不得忘干净，而视觉上公子瘦到病态的'楚腰'，是实实在在瘆得他心慌。

里面的人说，"你进来吧。"公子经验老道，业务娴熟，提帘入室乃至落座的仪态，都标致得让人挑不出错来。

身边剩下的人仍微微低着头，余光来回交梭。方才引路的人张望张望里面，担心这儿的公子们中暑，重新提上灯笼，引着他们朝偏室去。

韩琦心一凛，转头掀帘进去，珠玉哗啦啦响得清脆，夹杂着他的声音，"永叔，你可识我？"

'啪'。不轻不重的一声，床头人手上的书落了地。

抱着人膝盖半躺的瘦公子楞地睁眼，大人态度不正常，他怎察觉不到。

韩琦忍住泪，朝光圈里挪了挪，面前的欧阳修盯着他的眼睛，不忘弯下腰摸起书本放到一旁。

"你是谁。"欧阳修拨了拨烛芯，缓缓地反问。

我啊。想起方才柳七床笫上的漫言浪语，韩琦道，"横波。"他忍不住地眨眼，泪液湿润，半蘸长睫，迫真是'盈盈一水'，但这水不是温甜的天河，更像苦涩黄泉。

欧阳修的手抚上书页，薄薄一层灰散作光尘。"这名不配你。"他看着内心不安，忽然站了起来，郑重地说，"不配你这张脸。"接着扫了眼那瘦公子，示意他出去。

竹下好风阵阵，落玉叮咚几声。韩琦艰难地转头，目光沉入灯火外的黢黑。

没有安慰，甚至没点体面。千万种委屈到了心头，才发现一字也难言。

他对着黑暗说，"大人点的清茶，那是要听琴，还是要弈棋呢。我不懂诗。"说完这句话后他莫名想起了房里酣睡的柳七，灵魂里隐隐有股冲动，喊他别再管这儿任何事情，去找柳七，求他抱着自己，再艹自己一顿。

身后人甩开书，站了起来，拉住韩琦的手腕便把他往床上拖。韩琦精神疲惫，被拉住的时候已经有些懵了，心里还是有抗拒，但也不闹不反抗就由着人摆弄上了床。

欧阳修熄掉灯，去门边加了三条锁，回来整个人重重压在韩琦身上，紫檀木的味儿混着淡淡墨浊飘进韩琦的鼻子。这味道让他困极了。

"这儿的人果真费心，竟真能把你寻出来、送过来。"

男人的声音不复往日温醇，里面的轻蔑与欲望，为夜晚添加了几分危险的色彩。可韩琦早已精疲力尽，嗯嗯点点头，根本没听出来究竟是些什么。

欧阳修摸进自己襟中，想把衣带解掉，细细长长的绳结，在食指上缠了三圈半，心里仍然难以决断。

他阴沉着脸，重新跨坐在韩琦身上，盯着那隐约的面廓不发一语。而他身上衣衫，仍是整整齐齐的。

"你是横波，青茶轩的男娼横波，炉香红帐子里和野男人们办事的男娼，你是不是。"

□□人含含糊糊说得听不清切，欧阳修俯下身来，发现人早已睡得香甜。

将'干'字和'韩琦'这个名字放一起，他实在做不到，而干横波，和干其他乌发红唇的少男一样，没有任何差别。他实在可以心安理得地去做，他开始不断安慰自己。

勇气一寸寸鼓起，他开始疯狂地撕扯衣服，手捂住身下人眼睛。大概因为男人实在太困，这样也没被立刻弄醒。他掐起他的后背，唇齿啃上他的脖子啃上下巴，躁动不安的双腿狠狠夹着男人的腿，两人裆下性 器紧紧贴合。

□□中韩琦终于呜咽了一句，"渴。"

好。欧阳修心跳急促，流汗不止。他移坐到韩琦锁骨上，听见人痛哼了一声，还不待对方渐渐清醒，膨胀的性 器便已撞进人嘴里。韩琦的口腔一下被这大肉 柱子填塞，顿时头皮发麻，喉头激痒，战栗后竟觉得有些舒服。他渐渐任着本能，去延长这舒服的体验，主动抓住欧阳修的臀部，在这重重的□□反复中争得一席自己的主动权。咸涩的水滴答入喉，腥气冲上鼻腔，弄得他直倒枕头上，按下胃部的翻江倒海。然而欧阳修怎会轻易放过他。他的头被粗暴地抬起塞回来，肉柱牢牢嵌合住他的喉舌让他难以呼吸，按在他后脑勺上的手还不住地使力，势要填满他口中所有缝隙，最好就这样合为一体。

这念头弄得欧阳修全身如同通电，浑身精力霎时冲上顶峰，竟喷出韩琦口外，滴滴点点射回自己小腹上。

骨碌碌的吞咽声，从韩琦的喉咙中响起。他倒回软软枕上，吐出极腥膻的一口长气。永、我、脑中一地碎片里，他努力想拼些信息，我是谁。

欧阳修手扶着床喘了会儿气，给了两人不少松活时间。等体力小幅恢复时，他摸到一块儿帛布，用它小心包住自己松软的前端，不断磨搓擦拭着，直到性 器重新干燥下来。又撕下一点被衾，陆陆续续擦净腹上腿根子上的精 斑。

韩琦唇上脸上的脏臭黏物，他自也没有忘掉。被吞下去的大半已不用管，清洁这些残余j 液，却也花了他不少的时间。

竹漏子滴、答、滴、答，淡淡的腥味蔓延在帐子里，黑暗遮住了两个人的神色，只是他们都明白，对方一直非常清醒。

欧阳修重新系上衣带，仿佛一切都没有发生。

他从韩琦身上下来，坐回床沿，唤了声，"阿玉。"

床上人有气无力，"你压抑多久了。"

"我、"他忽然凌厉道，"谁教你如此。"

"嗯？"韩琦托起头，看着他的背影，语气认真，"永叔。很多事你不用瞒我，你对我好，我知道，如果你对我有期许，自己又不肯说、"

劈头盖脸一声斥责，"你是什么身份！"

"哦、哦我明白了，横波啊，对眼前这个横波，你自然不必付出什么尊重与真心的，随心所欲就是。横波今夜也是有幸，欧阳大人那些隐秘心境，竟能对着横波这卑贱人物，坦陈了个七七八八。"

"你。"欧阳修气极，怒意开始消散时心中忽然起疑，男人今夜的各种举止各句回答，特别是那声'永叔'，几乎毫无疑问地指着唯一的方向，而再往下，他不敢去想。

殿里学士、簪花郎君，大宋青俊第一人。怎么可能会和这污秽的地方，有丝丝毫毫沾染？

见欧阳修久坐无言，韩琦推了推他。

那人出口二字，"贱人。"

反身扑来，锁住惹事的手，柱端不经绸缪，直捣幽秘隧心。

韩琦发出惨叫，痛时不经思考，一口将欧阳修胸前咬破出血，

"大前天是他，早些时候是柳七，你如今毫无顾忌进来，是想要了我命！"

一个月过去，汴京繁盛如常，汴桥之上，茂柳成荫，柳荫下御辇行过，天子揽着韩相公的手，二人面如春华，笑晏晏指点江山风情。

"臣临行在即，官家亲自相送，如此的情深义重，臣必当竭诚相报。"

天子等韩琦抬头，目光咕溜溜环视着他，"前时候彦国回任地，我没去送他，但这次走的是你，我当然要出来送送。"

韩琦眼眶微红，正想答谢，忽然脸色闪过一抹煞白，眉头不住拧起。

天子忙执他脉搏，另一只手很贴心地抚上他的后背，"韩公，可不要太操劳。"

韩琦闭眼良久，方缓缓吐出气，讪笑道，"官家呀，其实是京城饭菜太好吃，我吃得有些过满而已啊。"

到城尽头大墙巍巍，汴水东流无边无际。天子命停了辇，又将韩琦亲自送上回地方的厢车。君臣穆如清风，众人感怀涕泣。

厢车前天子恳切望他，"下次回京什么时候？"

"再过至少十个月罢。"韩琦心绪万千，放下车帘。

FIN


End file.
